Dirty game
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Baron are back in Vegas, hanging out at a coffee shop while talking about Ashley when she suddenly walks by. Thinking back to how things ended last time, they decide to play a little game as they start stalking her back to her home. (Part 4 of the Dirty series. Other three parts are Dirty wedding, Dirty party and Dirty girl.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 4 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**

Seth walked over to the table where Baron was already waiting and sat down while handing the bigger man his cup of coffee. He raised his own coffee to his mouth and took a sip of it while quietly looking around the busy coffee bar they were currently seated in.

"Should we get Renee to call her?" Baron broke the silence.  
"Huh?" Seth asked.  
"Since we're in Vegas and all. Should we get Renee to call Ashley and make her stop by?" Baron asked.  
"God, I'd love that," Seth grinned.

Baron grinned too, silently agreeing with Seth, knowing they both had the same dirty thoughts right in that moment. Whatever it was about Ashley that constantly made them want to beg for more, he wasn't completely sure of. She just had _it_ , whatever it might be.

"Holy shit!" Seth spat out his coffee on the table and coughed as his eyes widened while looking through the window. "It's her! It's Ashley!"

Forgetting all about the brown liquid that just spilled out on the table between them, Baron turned his head to look out of the window too and Seth was right. There she was, walking on the opposite side of the street, not noticing them at all. It was weird seeing her in a normal setting. They were so used to her being dressed up in a dress or a sexy outfit but there she was in a pair of black denim shorts and a In This Moment band tee.

"God, sexy as always," Seth said as he stared at her.  
"Come on," Baron said and got up.  
"Right, better not let her get away," Seth chuckled and got up too.

They walked towards the door of the coffee shop to follow her before they lost sight of her.

"Seth, do you remember what we talked about last time?" Baron said as they walked out on the street.  
"The whole breaking into her house and attacking her thing?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah. Do you remember it the same way as I do?" Baron asked.  
"I remember it being put out as a joke to begin with but it didn't feel like she was joking though. She seemed to be on board with the idea," Seth answered.  
"Oh good, just had to be sure it wasn't just me getting that feeling. So what do you say?" Baron twisted a smile.  
"Oh, hell yeah!" Seth laughed.

They kept their distance as they followed her through the streets, making sure never to lose sight of her but also making sure that she never saw them. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, never catching on that they were behind her, stalking her, slowly catching up with their prey.

"Cozy little house," Baron said as they watched her unlock the door and enter.  
"At least it's a house and not an apartment with nosy neighbours up against the walls," Seth smirked. "She can scream all she wants."  
"And we do want her to," Baron chuckled.  
"Yeah, well, if we allow it. I do like the idea of keeping her quiet by force," Seth winked. "How are we gonna do this?"  
"Easy. We're just gonna walk right in through the front door and take what's ours," Baron said.  
"She's gonna be so surprised," Seth giggled.  
"Surprised and happy," Baron said.

They crossed the street quickly and kept quiet as Seth did his best to open the door without making it creak. They were instantly met by her singing voice somewhere inside the house. They grinned at each other, feeling lucky that her voice was drowning whatever small sounds they might accidently make. They stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind them before following the sound of her voice.

 _I waged war in a fiery blaze_  
 _I found peace in a purple haze_  
 _My angels and my demons_  
 _They don't know their place_  
 _Ready or not, they're gonna come out and play_

Seth peeked around the corner to see her standing with her back against them while searching for something on a book shelf. He threw a thumbs up to Baron and they both quietly stepped into the livingroom and closed in on her. She still had no clue they were there as she continued singing.

 _I can be your heavenly or I can be your hell_  
 _I can say a prayer for you or I can cast a spell_  
 _I push you to the darkness just to pull you to the light_  
 _Cause I can take away your breath or I can bring you back to life_

Seth looked at Baron with a burning question in his eyes while pointing his fingers at himself. Baron nodded in agreement and Seth smirked. He threw his arms around her, holding on tight to her with one arm across her chest while silencing her screams with the other hand over her mouth.

"Ssh," he shushed her as he dragged her backwards.

Baron quickly stepped in front of her to let her know it was them and he saw it right away in her eyes. She was ready to play. Feeling assured everything was good, he grinned and looked at Seth.

"She's a spitfire," he chuckled.  
"Your belt!" Seth hissed as she kept fighting in his arms. "Tie her up!"

Baron quickly opened his belt and worked it out of his jeans. She kept fighting and trying to scream against Seth's hands but it was no use. They were stronger than her. Seth kept holding her while Baron managed to tie her hands behind her back with his belt. Once she was tied, Baron forcefully got her out of her shorts and thong before Seth tackled her down on her knees on the floor, one hand still across her mouth while his other grabbed her throat.

"Listen here, you whore, in three seconds I'm gonna move my hand. If you scream..." He said and squeezed her throat. "Do you understand?"

She went silent and nodded against his hand. He slowly moved it, not entirely sure she would follow orders, but she kept quiet.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whispered.  
"We're not gonna hurt you," Baron said as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Not if you do as we say."  
"I'll do anything," she whispered.  
"You're damn right you will," Baron said with a smirk.

He let go off her hair and she tilted forward again. Still on her knees with her upper body and head leaning close to the floor as she glanced at them with a scared look in her eyes. Right in that moment they both knew it. They had the perfect woman in their life. Baron quickly opened his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her hair again, yanking her head violently towards his dick.

"If I feel your teeth on my dick, you'll feel them inside your stomach five seconds later," he warned her in an evil tone.

She whimpered but didn't say a word. He pushed forward against her lips and she opened her mouth and took him inside. He sighed in relief as he felt her work his dick again, something he had dreamed about on many lonely nights.

"Well, don't just stand there! Fuck her!" He growled at Seth.

Seth had been completely lost in the sight of her on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, tears streaming down her face and a dick in her mouth, that he for a moment forgot all about joining in. He had just been enjoying the sight. Baron's growl had pulled him out of his own dirty mind and back to what they were doing. He stuck out his tongue as an answer while he opened his pants and pushed them down his thighs as well.

"Let's see what this whore has to offer," he said and slapped her ass.

She whined and tried pushing her body forward to get away from Seth's violent hands but it only made her choke as she pushed herself closer to Baron so she gave up. She was trapped. Trapped between two men she absolutely adored.

The sound of her whining only made Seth slap her again, only harder this time. He gave her four hard slaps, drawing a strangled whine from her throat each time. After four slaps he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of her again. He dropped down behind her, grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her as hard as he could, not slowing down at all once he was deep inside, just thrusting like crazy into her over and over.

He grinned over her body at Baron as he felt her starting to tense up. He nodded, silently letting Baron know they were on the right track, and Baron tightened the grip in her hair, pulling it harder, bringing her more pain. They both felt it as she came even though she tried her hardest to play it down.

"The whore just came," Seth laughed.

Baron thrust forward fast three times and shot his load down her throat, keeping her head where it was, her mouth still around his dick, forcing her to swallow it without actually ordering it with words.

"And so did I," he laughed.

He finally pulled out of her mouth and pushed her down on the floor so only her ass was still up in the air as Seth continued fucking her. He ran his fingernails down the spine of her back, digging them hard into the soft flesh on one of her asscheeks, drawing another whimper from her from the pain.

"Make her cum again!" He growled.  
"Help me," Seth said through gritted teeth as he continued thrusting into her.  
"With pleasure," Baron grinned.

He let go off her ass and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and making them wet before reaching for her ass again. He grabbed one asscheek with his dry hand and spread her ass while his two wet fingers slowly made their way inside her. Again she whimpered and they could both hear in her tone how hard she tried keeping her moaning within to keep playing her part. Again the two men grinned at each other as Seth twisted his fingers deeper into her hips, sure to leave bruises with his rough treatment. He thrust in even harder even though it was almost impossible. Baron placed his free hand between her shoulder blades to make sure she stayed down while his fingers started moving in and out of her ass at a more normal pace than Seth's frantic thrusts.

"Keep going! She's about to cum! I can feel it!" Seth growled and laughed.  
"Are you gonna cum, whore?" Baron asked mockingly as he pushed down even harder between her shoulder blades. "Fucking cum, whore! Let us know who you belong to!"

As if his words alone was enough to push her the final step over the edge, she screamed out loud, not able to keep her voice down any longer as they worked her together into one of the best orgasms she had ever had. They kept moving into her through her screams and once they started to die down, Seth pushed in one final time as well with a loud moan of his own. He pulled out and fell back on his ass while laughing and watched as Baron pulled his fingers out and sat back as well.

"God damn it, Ash, what is it about you that makes us go into primal mode like that?" Seth asked through his laughs.  
"I must be special," she said jokingly and shook her ass in front of him.

He growled loudly and smacked her ass hard, making her whimper yet again.

"Damn it, dirty girl, don't tempt me again!" He growled.  
"But I want more!" She pouted.  
"And you're gonna get more. Just let me catch my breath first," he chuckled.  
"But I want it now," she pleaded.  
"Baron?" He looked at the other man with pleading eyes.  
"Looks like Seth is getting too old for this," Baron chuckled. "But I'm ready again."

He picked her up and carried her towards the couch where he put her down so she could watch him as he finally got all the way out of his clothes.

"Untie me?" She asked.  
"Not a chance, Ash," he chuckled.

He sat down on the couch and dragged her up on his lap, helping her slide down on his dick.

"Oh god, Ash, I've missed this so much," he said in a dreamy voice.

He held on to her hips, slowly moving her up and down, just enjoying being inside of her again. Seth finally got back to his feet too and undressed while watching them on the couch.

"Are you gonna fuck my ass?" She asked as she gave him a dirty look.  
"You know it," he said and smirked.

He walked behind her and finally untied her hands just to get her out of her tee and bra, leaving her just as naked as they were.

"Bedroom?" He asked lowly.  
"That way," she pointed.

Baron lifted her up and managed to stay inside her as he carried her in the direction she pointed. He laid down on his back, keeping her on top of him, holding her still with a firm grip on her hips while Seth was waiting to join in.

"Ash?" Seth asked.  
"The closet. There's a shoebox in there," she answered.

He walked to the closet, opened it and found the shoebox. He opened it and immetiately laughed. He took the entire shoebox with him and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed and tilted it in Baron's direction.

"Take a look," he said.  
"Oh, we're so gonna play," Baron laughed as he saw her sextoys.  
"But first we're gonna fuck her the way she loves," Seth said.

He took the lube from the shoebox and quickly lubed up his dick and her ass. He crawled up in bed behind her. Baron was still holding her completely still while Seth slowly pushed himself inside her.

"Yes!" He hissed once he was fully inside. "Daddy's home!"  
"And our dirty whore is about to get the fucking of a lifetime," Baron chimed in.


End file.
